The annual report of the Directorate General for Energy of the European Commission estimated a 30% increase of the global energy demand by 2030. Out of all the current building electricity consumption, 20% goes for lighting. Thus, it became of paramount importance to find innovative lighting solutions that are multifunctional and more efficient. In the area of multifunctional devices, especially promising those that can combine lighting and data transfer. The demand for communication systems and data transfer, especially wireless technologies, is expected to grow at an exponential rate over the next decade. Existing technologies cannot keep up with the surging demand because of their crowded spectra and limited bandwidth.